What You Could Have Had
by EdwardsSeptemberGirl
Summary: Cocky CEO Edward Cullen has everything he ever wanted out of life, the money, the women, and the looks. He swears he wouldn't change a thing. Would he? When he's given the chance to see what he and his Bella could have had - if he hadn't chosen his dreams over his lover years prior - will he realize what he missed out on or will he be glad of the path he originally chose? AU, AH
1. Happy Birthday to Me

**A/N: This is a Story about a man who has it all; the face, the body, the ladies, and the fortune – everything he dreamt about having. He wouldn't change a thing. **_**Would he?**_** He's never had to face that question, because who **_**would**_** trade that sort of life in for the ordinary? He dreamt of big things growing up, and she just wanted happiness in a content life with the man she loved. But when Edward gets a taste of what he missed out on – in an extraordinary way – he learns that sometimes the luke warm life can be extravagant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight, nor have I ever owned Twilight…**

**Rated M.**

Who am I? I'm that guy you see getting into that car that looks like it costs more that your house – it probably does. I'm the man who wears Armani suits and Rolexes to work just because I can. I'm the guy who has that heart stopping grin that makes your girl swoon while you idly talk about your boring ass day. I'm the guy who has it all.

I'm the guy you wish you could be.

Cocky? Yes. A fucking brilliant business man? Hell yeah. A rich kid who had everything handed to him on a silver platter? You'd think so, wouldn't you…

But no, that's not the case. You see I had to work hard to afford this life. To afford the name Edward Cullen. I may be an asshole, a bastard, the motherfucker who just complained about a chef's five star soup and then fucked his waitress in the bathroom, but I worked hard in my life to be able to say any of that. Sure I had to lose a lot to get here… but what's life without a bargaining? Who has the bigger condo, which has the nicest car? Who has the prettier piece of pussy giggling and hanging off his arm? It's all just a game that I'm fucking good at.

I grew up in the tiniest waste of land space Forks Washington. Smack dab in the middle of No Where County, and the town of Misery. I guess you could say I come from Chicago, but I did 'grow up' in Forks. It's where I learned a lot of things. That's where I found her.

_Fuck! _Don't think about that shit now. Leave it buried where it's supposed to be.

Composing myself I shift slightly on my feet with a low sigh. The line at Starbucks is a fucking mile and a half long, just pairs and pairs of people waiting for their turn to be at the counter. It's loud, and I hear a squeal from a nearby child making me cringe in the slightest.

"Fuck this." I huff under my breath.

Passing the people in front of me without even so much of a glance, and ignoring the protests, I make my way to a small blond refilling the cup dispenser. She turns around with wide blue eyes swallows as she looks at me dressed in my best clothing. She can't be more than 16.

"Hi," I mumble as I whip out my members card from my wallet, "One medium black coffee."

"Yes, Sir," She responds quietly, swiping my card with shaky fingers. A lock of hair falls in front of her face and she nervously tucks it back behind her ear. "Th-that'll be one minute, please."

I curtly nod and step back some, ignoring all the people to my left.

"Hey, I know who you are!" a high voice says from beside me.

I jump and look down at a short woman to my right. _There wasn't anyone by me before, where the fuck did she appear from? _She stares up at me with almost a… smug… smile of her face.

I run one hand through my unruly hair and take a deep breath before answering, "Of course you do."

"You're Edward Cullen!"

"Yes, I am." I say slowing and without interest as if she's a child. She does remind me of one; short, giving off a hyper vibe like fucking waves, and her voice 3 octaves higher than a normal persons. But she's obviously around my age.

"You must really like your life, you know, considering what I've heard about it…" she says coyly.

I purse my lips with the resemblance of a small smirk, "I do – _thanks_." I answer, suddenly having an interest with the buy 2 get 1 free sign, swaying from the ceiling.

She continues like I've never spoken a word, "With all the advantages you can have with the snap of a finger."

I stare down at her incredulously, "You're right, I do love my fucking life… do you like yours?" I mock.

"Yeah," She smiles, "But I usually have to deal with a lot assholes." She snickers in on her own joke.

My order is called up and I step forward, thanking God that I don't have to talk to the crazy woman anymore, and grab my coffee. With a small nod towards the young worker I turn around and nearly collide with the woman, stopping just inches from her body I hold my coffee up higher, trying not to spill it.

"What the hell?!" I shout.

"Just tell me one thing, Edward Cullen." She says cryptically quiet, only a few inches from my face, "Would you change your life if you could?"

My eyebrows nit together with question, "No," I grind out. '_Get the fuck out of my way!_'

She steps back and out of my path with a whimsical musical laugh like it's hilarious, and gestures for me to walk past her. I trudge past and hope to the Gods that I never have to fucking see that crazy women again. There's a reason why some people are on fucking medication.

Forgetting the crazy fucking scene back there I get into my car and drive to work.

***~FF~***

Did you know that after the first year 50% - 70% of new businesses tank? After the second, the third, the fourth, and then the fifth the risk gets lower, but it's the first year that can really make or break what you've been working towards your whole life. I did, and I still continued to go forward with my plans of being CEO of Cullen Inc. At the age of 21 my business employed a few thousand, and it kept growing as our stats grew with more potential. At the age of 25 I employed 30,000. And now at 27 I can say that I proudly employ 400,000 people in the work force. 400,000 people sitting under my thumb. That's 400,000 people that count on me to help them feed their families, feed Fido, and keep up the mortgages on their houses.

As the faint buzz of my computer titters in the background, and the almost incoherent tock of the clock ticks behind me on my egg shell white wall, I stare out at the New York sky line from my ceiling to wall window. The view is vibrant and the color is nice, and I take this time to think about where I am in my life. I'm fucking king. This is what I always dreamed about and I'm here – with more than I could have ever imagined. It's times like this where I let my mind wander to places I hardly ever go to anymore.

'_Would you change your life if you could?'_

"Ha," I scoff. What kind of fucking question was that anyway? And why the fuck did she bother to ask it? I'm Edward Cullen! I'm the CEO of this fucking world, let alone my company! I'm… I'm…

"_I know you're _Edward Cullen_!" She cried, "But you're not _my _Edward anymore! You're driven with nothing but anger and I hate it!"_

"_I'm building this life for us! And your either going to live it with me, or watch me live it by myself!" I yelled back._

_I remember the stony tears that fell from those chocolate browns in one of our first fights of many. I couldn't watch her cry again so I did what any cowered would have done, I looked away near the forest tree line just behind her head and let her slip slowly slip from my grasp._

I'm torn away from thoughts as I hear my door fly open and quickly shut again. Swiveling my chair around I see Kate walk in with her 'fuck me' red high heels and her tight 'bend me over' leopard print one shoulder short dress. I welcome the distraction from the painful memories and even manage a small smile when I see a pink frosted cupcake in her palms, topped off with a single blue candle flickering with her movements.

With a seductive smirk she sat down directly in front of me on top of my redwood desk and leanes in closer, gently tugging on the end of my tie to pull me closer.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Cullen," her red lips smirked, "Make a wish."

Looking down at the cupcake in the middle of us I quickly blew it out and roughly set it aside, standing up and pouncing on her.

Remember that piece of pussy that I mentioned before? Well, meet example 1. Kate Denali. She's a good fuck – I'm not going to sugar coat it. I might even say a good friend if she weren't so dim witted at times, but a nice piece of ass all the same, just one of many, and a dime a dozen in my world. Being the rich girl that she is it wasn't hard landing an even richer fuck buddy as me.

As her hands start to slip to the lapels of my suit jacket trying to gently push it off I pull back with a smirk coating my lips, "Uh, uh, uh," I admonish, "I'm at work, you know the rules about that."

"But it's your birthday!" she pouts.

"Exactly," I chuckle, slipping her off my desk and fixing the papers so they're once more in three neat piles. I then turn to here again, "I'll see you later."

With one last peck on the lips I swat her quickly on the ass and shoe her out my office doors. I have work to get done.

**Tell me what ya think in the review section!**


	2. Drunken Stupor

A/N: **PLEASE READ:** Thanks for the reviews, guys! I can already tell that my reviewers are really awesome and I'd like to hear from more of you! PM me if you have a direct comments or questions about the story and I will defiantly answer you back, and also follow me on Twitter at ** HSFictional** username **HighSchool Fictional**. I've also been reading a lot of stories by _Edwards Eternal_ – if you haven't read anything from her please do! She's writing a story right now (_My Heart, My Home_ – which is brilliant) and all of her previous stories are good and done. She's like my favorite author! Also, if you have any Twilight Fanfiction stories you like recommend them to me! (Preferably Edward/Bella, but anything will do;)

Also this may seem like a dramatic heart clenching story, but it will have humor in it too;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor have I ever… **

My Birthdays are some of the rare nights I let myself think about her. Every night I go out with friends, and every night I swear can hear her sweet giggle, or smell her freesia scent. And I try; I really try, to tell myself that it's not real, or that my mind is grasping at memories of us that I can never have back. But my drunken self just doesn't care anymore and says to fantasies as much as I want because that's all I'll ever have of her is the memories.

"_Close your eyes and make a wish," her voice is as sweet as honey, and I can almost feel the tips of her hair brushing my shoulder as she leans over me._

_I do as I'm asked of, "I wish that every birthday can be like this." I blow out the candle real quick and smile over my shoulder at her. Her pink blush fills her heated cheeks and a soft giggle passes through her lips._

"_You can't say your wish out loud – you know the rule, Edward." Her lips press against my unruly hair and I sigh in contentment, "But you didn't need to wish for that. I promise that I'll always be with you for your birthday." _

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes," she nudges my shoulder, "Happy fifteenth."_

"To Edward!" someone shouts beside me. I'm pulled out of my reverie and remember where I am; I'm in a bar, in New York with my friends, and the nights just starting but I'm already almost drunk off my ass.

"I've known you for a while now," Emmett continues, his glass high in the air, "But you've quickly become my best friend, even though you're an ass." He grins, "Happy twenty seventh birthday and many more to come!" He downs his shot. There are cheers around the table, but none of them of whom I really want to hear, as they all laugh and drink up.

I wobble out up and out of the booth, the alcohol already taking effect in my limbs as I walk to the bartender and order another beer. The room is spinning like a fucking top as I lean my back against the counter, watching through blurred eyes as people leave and gather in the building for other occasions. And I smell her scent again. It swirls around my head and sticks to my clothing. I welcome it with open arms, hoping that whatever random bar girl I take home tonight will have the hint of freesia. Not that any of theirs could match up to hers. Her's was fucking special. Her smell was the one thing that could make an anti-morning person like myself smile into my pillow by just smelling her on my sheets. She could have bottled that shit up and made millions off of it. It was like no one else's. And I wonder whose pillow it's on now.

I grunt as basically rip my drink out of the bartenders hand and take a big refreshing swig, whipping my mouth off with the sleeve of my dress shirt and just bask in the misery I feel tonight. I don't know who I'm trying to kid, I'm not drinking because I'm celebrating a milestone in my life – I couldn't care fucking less about that – I'm drinking because I mourn for Bella's lips against mine once more, telling me how she can't wait to grow old with me, and celebrating my birthday with me. I drink every fucking birthday because it's the only way I can feel that she's with me again. And even though when I'm sober tomorrow and I deny every fucking thing I'm sobbing over right now, the wasted Edward knows the truth. The wasted Edward doesn't want anyone else's hands on him tonight, or ever, other than his girl Bella's.

In my drunken haze I feel an arm wrap around mine, and for a split second drunkward expects the woman's hand to be Bella's. But it's not. I frown.

"Hey, handsome, want some company? You look sad." The red haired woman looks up at me in fake worry.

"Why do women lie?" I slur mostly to my lonesome, rubbing my palm against my forehead.

"What do you mean -?"

"You lie, and you say that you love us but then you _leave _and make everything difficult! You leave and take everything with you!" I slur in a loud voice, plopping down on the nearest bar stool.

She sighs, and licks her lips. "I should have known, all the cute ones are taken or heart broken." The woman murmurs to herself, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I growl, getting up with my beer and walking to my friends again.

I sit back down in my spot and twiddle my fucking thumbs because it's all I'm good for right now. I feel small.

"Hey, Ed," Emmett muses my hair more than it already is.

"Don't call me that." I murmur, pushing him away.

"You know," he pushes me back, "I don't know why I throw these birthday parties if all you do is sulk around after your fifth beer." He mocks me, sliding me a shot from the middle of the table.

I look away, rubbing my scalp and squinting into the crowd of people, "Me neither." I agree half-heartedly.

"You're looking for her again? Aren't you?" he lifts an eyebrow.

"Of course he is, Em," Rosalie speaks up from her side of the booth, "He always does." She shrugs, downing another shot.

I watch from my peripheral vision as my best friend shakes his head, "I don't get it, it's been seven -,"

"Eight," I cut in quietly,

" – years and he still can't get her out of your head."

"He loved her," Rosalie says with an understanding voice, "He still does."

"If I remember correctly the saying is 'if you love something let it go'." I don't have to turn to hear the smirk in his voice, backing up his '_brilliant_' argument.

"Yeah, but you'd have to be _willing_ to let it go," she says firmly, "and Edward just can't do that yet. I don't blame him -,"

I look up at my sister and my best friend, "Why are you two talking like I'm not even here?"

Emmett grins down at me, "Because for all you'll remember tomorrow morning – you weren't here." He takes a swig from his Miller and turn to face me, "Let me ask you something, Eddie."

I grimace at him but he continues.

"What did you want the most for your birthday's in the last seven -,"

"_Eight_," This time Rose reminds him.

" – eight years of your life?"

"Why are you asking him this, Emmett? You know he hates talking about Bella." Rose sighs heavily, glaring at her husband from across the table.

"Well it's not like he openly talks about her when he's sober, Rose. I mean Jesus! He fucking rips of your head if you even mention Forks Washington!" he snorts, obviously aggravated. He looks back over at me, "Well?"

The words slip from my drunken lips before I can stop myself – like I could in my state at the moment, "Bella. I want Bella." I say quietly, frowning at my lap.

"And why can't you have _Bella_?" he's talking to me like I'm a fucking 7 year old who can't understand why he can't have a pool filled with jello for his birthday.

"Because she hates me, and I don't blame her." I sigh, closing my eyes tightly.

"Why does she hate you?"

Why does she hate me? Oh, friend, a lot of reasons. A whole lot of reasons that could stretch from my Volvo to fucking Jupiter and back again. "She hates me because… Do you hear that?" My head snaps up, scanning the crowed of people.

"Wha –," he starts.

"Shh." I cut him off sharply, shoving my hand in his face. I vaguely hear Rose's laugh as I get up and slightly wobble towards that distinct giggle. Though, I feel more sober now than I have all night.

There it is again. I stop where I'm at, almost knocking into another man, and listen to the nicest sound in the whole world. It's like the sound is swimming around my head and everywhere I turn to hear it it's gone again. I've had some good hallucinations about my girl over the past eight years but this one is so _real_. Could she be here? Could I be that lucky on my Birthday?

I hear the giggle again and this time I think I know where it's coming from. Walking up to a petite slight figure with wavy brown hair I grab her should and turn her around, "Bella?" I ask hopeful. Only to be met with the glare of an entirely different woman than from my Bella and the glare of four men.

That could have been her. The thought makes me happy and aggravated; happy because it very well could have been, and aggravated because it wasn't. With a half ass '_sorry_' I turn around and keep walking only to be confronted with the torturing sound again.

I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands, "Get out of my head!" I growl, shoving people to get to the bathroom.

As I grudgingly stomp in I see with satisfaction that the whole place is vacant, a guy walks out as I step in and I grab the sides of the small white sink in front of me, bowing my head and closing my eyes as I lean forward, trying to drown out the music coming from the other side of the door. With an irritated drunken groan I turn on the cold water and splash my face a few time, relishing at the feel of the fresh water hitting my skin. But not even that can remove the way I feel right now. I swear that was her laugh, am I going crazy?

Blindly grabbing at the dispenser I rip off a brown paper towel and dab my face some. Bunching it in my hands and tossing it into the garbage can to my left I open my eyes and come face to face with_ that_ woman from Starbucks.

She sits atop the rim of the second white cement sink, her arms and legs crossed and a smug glare sitting on her face as she looks at me, tapping a finger against her arm, "You still think your life is better without her in it, _Edwin_?"

I scream, backing up and hitting my head against the blow dryer.

_**Drunkward is quite venerable when, well… drunk lol Quite Different than Workward I'd say.**_


	3. A Night to Forget

**So, a lot of you I'm guessing aren't really fond of sober Edward:) I can totally understand that. And just like a guest said in a review – in a nutshell – he's an ass! Lol I agree! But then another "guest" reviewer said that he/she loved chapter two so I'm not sure if they are the same people or not. Honestly, thank you for your amazing support! And by the way, just to let all of you know throughout the story we'll learn more about why Edwards the way he is and how he and Bella split, so hang in there!:) **

**Again, if anyone has any questions just shoot me a PM!**

**Anyone guess what the mystery Starbucks girl has to do with the story?**

Reviews make me happy!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own twilight but Robert Pattinson was my Valentine… he just didn't know it;)**

I hiss at the contact my skull makes with the metal and slide down the brick wall clutching my head in pain.

Opening one eye I look up at the woman who is still sitting atop the sink giggling behind her hand. "It's _Edward_," I groan, half in pain and half in anger, feeling a tad bit drowsy all of the sudden. Fighting to keep my eyes open I feel my head sway to a fro. "Who are you?"

She smiles, her toothy grin glistening from the horrible bathroom lighting, "Are you sure you want to know? I'll just have to explain it again soon."

"Whaaa…?" I purse my lips as I try to clear my head, "No, tell me who you are _now_!" my voice is week with little conviction.

She gracefully hops off the sink, landing with a light thud and theatrically dusting off a nonexistence spot on her red dress, "Okay, have it your way." She says to herself like she's been through this hundreds of time, "I'm Mary Alice Brandon," her smile is soft and friendly as she leans down to shake my hand, "and we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

**~FF~**

I wake up the next morning wrapped in my grey cotton sheets. Rolling over I yawn deeply, stretching on my stomach and running my hands up and down my face, whipping away the morning haze. My head throbs like I was hit by a fucking bolder and I can't for the life of me remember what the hell happened last night after Emmett, Rosalie and I walked into the bar. Like any of that is new, I usually can't remember what the hell happens when Emmett takes me out for my birthday's, and he won't fucking tell me afterwards which pisses me off.

For all I know I'll wake up and have three sluts slumbering in my bed.

I sit up and open my eyes and try to blink away the morning glaze as I look around my area and find that the curtain windows of my apartment complex are shut with light shining through the tiny slits, and I'm in bed alone. Running my hands through my hair once more I drape my arms over my bents knees and discover that there's a glass of green colored shit in one of my glass cups next to a note. Reaching over I grab the piece of paper and read over it.

'Drink this, it'll help you're hang over." I mumble through half open eyes.

Crumpling the paper up I throw it across my bedroom floor and sniff the shit-in-a-cup. I instantly gag and put it back down. If anything that made the thumping my head worse, "Fuck you, Em." I mumble, getting up from my bed and stretching more.

After taking a quick cleansing shower I walk out into my clean kitchen; the floor pattern is white tile and the walls just below the cabinets match next to the black fridge. Everything's in place, and honestly, it doesn't look like a soul lives here – just the way I like it. I sigh as I lean against my counter, my head still hurting like a bitch. In fact, my entire condo looks like the ad for a Better Homes magazine – in fact it was in it.

The sofas are white and look as if nobody has ever sat in them – who the fuck would want ass prints in a 10,000 dollar couch? – The carpets are white and stainless as the day I hired the crew to put them in, and everything's in their place. Emmett accuses me of having OCD, but with all truthfulness my top floor apartment looks like it has no one living in it because… it simply doesn't. I merely sleep and seldom eat here, and of course bring one night stands to my bed room, but that's all. And I'm happy that way. I don't give a fuck what he or my sister thinks.

"_Edward!" Bella giggles, running up to me._

_I catch her and bring her close, my nose buried in her hair, "I missed you." _

_She gives me a quick kiss, her fingers grazing my jaw stubble, "Dido." She winks, "Look what I found!"_

_Holding what looks like a page torn from a magazine I scan the picture. It's the front of a blue house with white window frames and a flower garden up front. I grab her wrist gently until I see her smiling face from behind the photo. This is our thing – well, _her_ thing but I love it. _

_Over the years she's been taking different pictures or articles from magazines. She'd then bring them to me and tell me what she likes about it and dislikes about it, and what our house would have in common._

"_I love the color, don't you? And the shape of the houses structure. How it goes up to an 'A' point but still looks unique, don't you?" she bites her lip. I bring my thumb down to her bottom pink softness and pull it out from under, tenderly rubbing it. _

"_I agree." I grin._

"_So you like it? You think that's a good color for our future house? I mean, even the yard, it's…" she struggles to find words so she settles on 'perfect'. "But you know what the big difference will be between our lawn and this one?"_

_I chuckle. I love watching her animatedly talk about our future together. It's… refreshing. "What?" I play with the hem of her shirt._

_She comes closer to me and focuses on my lips for a moment before looking into my eyes again, "We're not going to have a flower garden, Edward." She says softly, smiling giddily. _

"_Well, you never were one with a green thumb," I chuckle._

_She playfully hits my chest, "We have to make room for our kids' swing set, Edward."_

"_Kids? As in children?" And I'm not scared or horrified at the words. She's just never talked to me about this before._

"_Yeah."_

_We're quiet for a few moments in comfortable silence until I pluck the photo from her hand and kiss the top of her head with a smile, "I'll go put this with the rest."_

"99… 100!" Emmett claps, helping me from under the weight, "Good, job man, how do your arms feel?" He grins stupidly at me.

"Like I got into a fight with a 175 pound weight." I grumble, whipping the sweat off my forehead and taking a swallow from my bottles water.

He laughs, jogging to another set of gym equipment.

My heads feeling better after grabbing some coffee again today – thankfully not see that strange lady from Starbucks again. I called Emmett up after a few hours to come to the gym with me – he still won't tell me shit about last night, but he did say after some incoherent mumbling for yours truly he and Rose managed to get me home and into to bed safely.

My phone begins to go crazy in my gym shorts, wandering me away from my thoughts. Picking it up I throw a towel over my shoulder and answer. "Edward Cullen." I say curtly, not bothering to see who it is first.

"Edward," Kate whines from the other end, making my headache come back for a moment.

"Yes?" I say impatiently, holding my cell phone a few inches away from my ear.

"You didn't call me back last night!" I can hear the pout of a spoiled rich girl through my phone, "I wanted to show you some fun for your birthday!"

"I went out with some friends, Kate." I brush it off, "It's none of your fucking business." I sigh, raking my hands through my sweat covered hair. I convert my gaze to the window, I see that the say is almost dawning and the sky is turning a light purple.

"But, you said -,"

"I say a lot of things."

"What about tonight?"

"I don't feel like going to your apartment tonight, Kate."

"I could go to yours and save you a trip…" She suggests, "I could come over, slip under your sheets and have you fuck -,"

"What the hell?" I growl to myself as I watch a small brunet walk past the window. Her arm entwined with another mans and for a moment she turns her face to read the sign on the door.

**Uh oh… :) I'll update soon.**


	4. Dinner, Drinks, and Douche Bags

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated my story in two weeks (One week more than I told you I would) but birthdays to family coming up… it's been hectic! And when I got that review from 'guest' that said "Where's our chapter" I decided to post the brand new one today before the weekends over:) **

_Enjoy! _

_Plus you'll get to see a gentleman Edward in this chapter! Well… as much as he can handle in such a short time._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… nor have I ever.**

_She turns her face to read the sign on the door…_

"Bella," I sigh.

She's still just as beautiful as the day I left her. I'll give her that. Her warm brown eyes – the ones that always seen through my bullshit, run over the sign on the door as her teeth trap her plump pink bottom lip. And that smile, the special light-up-a-room smile, appears on her heart shaped face. I put that smile there so many times, but know it isn't because of me; it's for that ass hole that has his arm around hers.

That's _my_ smile, dammit!

_But is it anymore, Edward? _My inner thoughts taunt.

I hang up the phone right in the middle of Kate's one sided conversation and shove it into the pocket of my gym shorts as I begin to walk towards the door. Their facing each other now, talking animatedly about something that I couldn't give two fucks about, but my eyes never stray from her face. I'm kicked out of my revere when I'm jerked to an abrupt stop.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emmett says almost exasperatedly. His hand tight on my shoulder.

"Nothing." My voice holds little to no conviction but I don't give a shit. I push his hand away and try to straighten myself out, never letting her stray from my line of vision.

He repeats himself again, his voice a little more stern.

"I don't know!" I shout. A few people glance our way, only to continue their workouts.

"Is that her?" He nods just to his left and I know damned well who he's talking about.

Licking my dry lips I swallow back my suddenly dry mouth, "Yes. Isabella Marie Swan." I wince at the name, saying it again hurts more than I'm willing to admit.

"She is really pretty. I see what all the commotion's about." He says the last part almost to himself.

"What?" I've never talked to Emmett about her. _Ever. _Come to think of it I haven't talked about her to _anyone_.

He scratches the back of his head, "Nothing."

"Go fuck yourself," I roll my eyes, beginning to walk again. But to no prevail the asshat stops me again. "What?" I growl, my agitation growing.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Get the fuck away from me! I can do whatever the fuck I want, Emmett, now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Jesus Christ, Edward! You're gonna make an ass out of yourself for no reason at all," He says like I'm a fucking 9 year old, "She looks happy. Leave her be."

That stings my chest and I rub it. She does look happy, dammit. Why does she look happy when I'm…

"You're what?" Em raises a taunting black eyebrow.

"Shit," I said that shit out loud, "When I'm ecstatic about the way my life turned out. I don't need her. I'm just going to show her what she missed out on." And with that I strode out of there like I own the fucking place. My mind set changing from the hurt little boy I was a minute ago to the powerful fucking billionaire I am now. And it feels great.

"You're fucking immature! I'm going to call Rose!" he yells from his spot.

I push the door open and the evening air hits my skin which feels great. Pulling out my phone I pretend to dabble with the screen, making some important message or just scrolling through my email. I time it just perfectly that I hit the shoulder of the motherfucking prick and he goes back, stumbling and trying to maintain his balance once more.

"Watch it asshole -," he begins to yell.

I turn around on my heel and lift my eyebrow at him, "Yes?" I challenge him.

I catch Bella's eye and watch her face as it contorts from helping the douchebag to stand straight again to realization that it's me who bumped him. Her mouth goes slack and her cheeks flush all the color away. But her eyes – filled with expression – look me over. From tip to tail her eyes roam the familiar territory we learned to love all those years ago in bum-fuck nowhere and her bottom lip pops out from under her top teeth, red from the pinching assault I assume. I want to bite it next.

"Holy shit! You're Edward Cullen!" The ass hole's voice says from beside Bella, but I can still feel her gaze on me. It makes me smile.

I hold in my groan of annoyance and turn my gaze to look at him; he's tall and slender with a little more bulk than me standing at height of 6'2, his sandy blond hair is tucked behind his ears, with matching four day old stubble to match his persona. He would look like a broke musician if it weren't for the long work jacket that ends just above his knees and the matching cotton scarf around his neck.

I take his out stretched hand and firmly shake it silently challenging him with my eyes. _This is what a real man's handshake, douchebag._ But like the dip he is he smiles eagerly at me.

"Yes, I am," I say politely, "And you are?"

"Garrett Homes. God, it's so amazing to meet you! You know, my cousin is a business man in Brooklyn and he was in a meeting with you a few months back. He said that your work ethic and the establishment you've created are just phenomenal! And -,"

"Bella Swan?" I turn my gaze back to her, effectively shutting up Mr. Homes, "I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" I take her hand and kiss the back.

"G-good -," she sputters, her brown eyes drowning in mine. But I can still read her just as well as she can me, and behind her façade she's asking herself _how is he so calm about this? _

"Holy shit, baby, you never told me you knew Edward Cullen!" He laughs with disbelief.

I wince at his nickname for her and it's my turn to look at her with confusion; did our time really not matter enough for her to mention me at all to her… whatever he is?

She looks almost apologetic, looking away from me.

"Well not quite _friends_ as much as an old flame." I say softly, coaxing her to look at me again.

He blatantly gapes at Bella this time and her posture changes. She wraps her arms around herself and looks everywhere besides me or him. Trying not to draw attention to herself, and that's the girl I remember.

"You _dated _the CEO multi-billionaire and you didn't tell me!" he gasps, looking at her like she's has two heads.

"It… slipped my mind?" she laughs with discomfort, shifting on her feet.

I inwardly growl_. How did the best years of my life slip your mind, beautiful girl?_ I know what I want tonight, and I'm going to get it.

A phone rings and I look over at the fucker, trying to find the damned thing in his pockets.

"Sorry,"

"By all means, take your time."

He rubs Bella's shoulder with a smile and whispers, "I'll be right back." Walking away a bit I hear his say into the phone, "You'll never guess who I just met!"

Rolling my eyes I set my gaze on Bella again. We're alone at last after eight years, and last time God knows it didn't end well.

I clutch her chin gently between my thumb and index finger, feeling her soft satin skin beneath my fingers tips drives me just as wild as it did when we were hormonal teenagers.

I lift her chin up and tuck the curtain of hair away from her blushed cheeks to behind her ear, "Bella." I say softly.

Her eyes find mine and she smiles once again, warming something deep within me, "Hi, Edward."

I smile back with a chuckle, "You're still just as beautiful as you were at eighteen." I say truthfully, rubbing my thumb across her cheek.

To my great surprise she leans in, closing her eyes momentarily, "And you're just as charming as the day I last saw you." Sadness flashes in her eyes as a small crease appears in-between her eyes.

"Hey, no time for that." I shake my head, pulling her into my embrace and wrapping my arms around her like she's going to disappear again. I press my cheek to her head and to my great surprise she does the same with me, enfolding me with her arms around my waist, her nose against my chest.

A moment later she pulls away, the gloss of unshed tears coating her eyes as she rests her hands on my arms, "How've you been?" She smiles, "Well that's a silly question, I mean you've been great of course. Your business is at its all-time high, you've been named New York's most eligible bachelor, and you're worth more money than God!"

I laugh openly, and it feels great to do that again, "You flatter me, Ms. Swan." I foreign innocence, and here comes the million dollar question, "Or is it Mrs. Swan?" I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"Nope," She plays with her ringless fingers, but it doesn't hide her blush, "Still Ms."

Triumph. "Good." I wink.

Just then Garrett chose to make an appearance once more. Sighing, he walks over to Bella and takes her hand in his. I scowl at him but it goes unnoticed by neither of them. "We can't go to dinner tonight. Ted just called and said that he needs me to back at work to do some last minute paper work. I'm sorry, Bella." He cups her face just like I was doing not 10 seconds ago.

"I'll take her to dinner." I interject- anything to make him stop touching my girl. Yes, my fucking girl.

They both look up in surprise, but, effectively, he stop touching her as they both turn towards me.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Edward." Bella bites her lips.

"I want to, Bella. This is the perfect opportunity to catch up." I flash my megawatt smile, "Please? Do me this kind honor of accompanying me to dinner, Bella?" _or just do me._

She looks up at Garrett and he shrugs – _idiot_.

"Okay," she peeks up at me through her lashes.

"Great!" I smile at them both, "It's all settled, then. Just let me get changed and get my wallet."

Leaving them both on the sidewalk I walk back into the gym and make sure to catch Emmett's eye, "_You're a little bitch_." I mouth, right before heading to my duffle bag.

Not 10 minutes later I arrive back outside to find Bella sitting on one of the benches inside the gym, typing way on her computer. "Bella?" I approach.

It seems as though I startle her because she jumps in her seat, closing her laptop with a small _snap_.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she nods. I take her warm hand, which she hesitantly grabs, as we walk to my sleek black Audi. Opening her door I wait for her to slip in before I walk to my side getting in and starting the engine.

"It seems as though you've upgraded from you're Volvo," She giggles, running her hand across the dash board.

I smile, remembering my first car, "Yeah," I chuckle. "So, where does your _boyfriend_ work?" the word tastes like vile in my mouth.

"He just got his first position at Haderly plus Inc."

My mind goes through all the businesses I've ever worked with or against, but no Haderly Plus Inc. comes to mind.

Reading my thoughts Bella explains more about them, "They buy and sell to major consumers around the area. They're not gigantic, but their trying to make it." She shrugs, looking out the window at the passing lights. I can smell her freesia scent swirling around my car and I hope it sticks to the leather seats.

"I wouldn't have cared if the queen of England was calling me, I still wouldn't have blown off a dinner date with you, Bella."

"That's easy for you to say. _He's_ not the CEO of Cullen Inc., now is he?" She nudges my arm, and it feels so _normal._

We park in front one of my favorite places to dine when I'm by myself, and it's not until now that I'm aware of the similarities in the name and my little dinner dates.

"_La Bella Italia_?" She squeaks, stepping out of the car as I hold it open for her.

"Um, yeah." I nod quietly, not sure how I walked myself into this one. "They have really good food here, and I thought you'd enjoy it." I smile softly as we walk through the door.

"I don't know, it looks pretty packed, Edwar -," but she's cut off by the concierge from his booth.

"Edward!" He praises in his heavy Italian accent, "You look fantastic, this evening!" He praises, "And you're date is absolutely lovely!"

Before I can say anything Bella interjects, "Thank you, but I'm not his date."

Francisco arches a jet black eyebrow at the two of us, "No?"

"We're old friends catching up tonight," I smirk, squeezing Bella's arm with little force.

"And what may I ask is this 'old friends' name? I trust it is as beautiful as the women?"

She blushes deep scarlet at his kind words and bites her bottom lip again, "Isabella." She answers.

"It fits marvelously! Isabella, _beautiful_, like the women herself." He winks.

"Francisco, are you getting fresh with my dinner date?" I chuckle at my good friend.

After a little more chatting he leads us to our table, past all of the people still waiting for their seats.

"But what about -," Bella begins, pointing at the people we just passed.

"It's fine, Bella," I whisper close to her ear, "Trust me."

I pull out her chair and when we're both seated I order us only the best aged wine as our waiter sets our menu's down. Our table is in the back of the restaurant against a wall just like I requested, and the lights are dim but aware. I reposition my chair so I am facing her body that is only a few inches to my right, our knees almost touching.

"So, how have you been, Bella?" I ask watching her squirm about beside me.

"I've been good, Edward." She shifts in her seat.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like this place? We could go -," I start,

"No, no. This is perfect," She smiles softly, but it's still off, "it's just that… I feel under dressed for a place like this, Edward." She says as she bites her lip again. "I never was cut out to be this type of person…"

My eyebrows crease as I remove her bottom lip from her teeth again, "What kind of person?"

"They type that can walk into a five star restaurant without a reservation and still gets the best table," She shrugs, picking at the cream colored table cloth.

"You never thought that you deserved the best. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why…" I ponder quietly, "But enough with this. You're the most beautiful women in her, Isabella, blue jeans or not." I wink.

She relaxes a little more and begins to survey the menu. We order our meals and soon we are laughing and eating like old friends would be doing.

"So how is that guy treating you, Bella? Honestly?" I ask as I swallow a bit of my lasagna.

"He's good," She smiles softly, swirling food onto her fork of mushroom ravioli, "I'm happy."

"And I'm glad." My voice betrays my sincere statement and Bella turns her head to look at me quizzically. Dabbing my mouth with a cloth napkin I change course, "And your career?"

"Is doing well," She's smiles then, happy to be talking about what excites her. "I'm a photographer. I actually just took a trip to Uganda. That's what I was scrolling through when you came out of the gym locker room." She blushes.

"Can I see?" I ask hopeful, making room on the table for her laptop.

"err… sure." She says nervously. Taking it out of her book bag she tap a button and the screen comes to life, revealing the wallpaper being a photo of her a Garrett lip locked in front of the statue of Liberty.

"Um…" Clicking quickly on the tiny photo icon on the bottom left of the screen she concentrates on the dozens and dozens of photos that pop up. Smiling and pointing at the pictures as she scrolls through them with the mouse. She laughs as she tells me about the monkey's that tried to steal her flip flops and all of the animals they seen – the elephants being her favorite. And I catch myself staring at her more than the photos themselves.

"You are very good at photography, judging by these photos, Bella."

She giggles as she takes a drink of her wine, "The Editing app can work wonders." She winks.

I chuckle, "You always were modest, Bella." Taking a deep breath I tell her what I've wanted to tell her all night, "I've missed you."

She tenses for a moment, putting her laptop back into her bag, putting her hand atop mine she rubs her thumb across my knuckles, "I always miss you, Edward." She then sighs, a v shaped crease forms between her brows, and "We just… didn't want the same things out of life."

"I got what I wanted," I shrug, drinking the last content of my wine.

"Yep, fortune and fame, 'Atta boy, Cullen," She scoffs, and I'm not sure it's attended for me to hear, burring her nose in her cup.

"And you got what you wanted," I smirk, "A life that consists of minimum wage, minimum people, and little to no one knows your name." I shake my head. _Middle class._

"I don't know, I just want a family someday and a nice home in the suburbs without any confliction. _Simplicity._" She stresses.

"How about a little of the extraordinary for one night?" I smirk, putting my hand on her thigh and leaning closer to her face, "_Isabella_," I growl lowly, I smash my lips to hers and feel the warmth of her flesh against mine once again. I groan as I feel her little hands run up and down my chest through my shirt but soon I realize that she's trying to push me away.

"Edward," Bella scolds, trying to stop my lips from there on slaught, "Stop, I have a boyfriend."

"Honestly, that joke? He left you in the arms of another man tonight," I say as I kiss and nibble her neck. _God, time has been good to her._

"Edward-," But it's too late. I grab her face and crash my lips to her once more. "I know you want me, Bella. I can smell your arousal from me," I grin again, "Look at everything you could have had, love. You still can."

She shoves me hard and I fall back into my own chair once again, trying to catch my breath.

"That's why you brought me here? To show me all that I'm missing out on?" She hisses, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "You ridiculous, Edward Cullen! And you haven't changed a bit from the day I said good-bye!"

"You're wrong, Bella. I have changed; a couple billions have been added to my name since then just like I anticipated."

I watch as she puts her bag back around her shoulder and stands up, trying to look presentable once again as she flattens her hair and blouse. She walks away from the table only to stop a few feet and then turns towards me again – they always come back one way or another. I smile deviously at the thought.

"You know, I actually thought that maybe you were back to the same Edward that Carlisle and Esme saved from Chicago all those years ago. That maybe somehow getting your dream and more made you humble," She accuses, pointing at me with tears in her eyes, "That maybe you were the Edward I fell in love with! But you're not. Your worse. I missed you, Edward. But not this side of the you." She shakes her head, her brown wavy locks moving across her collar bone, "Never this one."

I sigh, "Bella, please come back!" I run after her, through the people trying to dodge waiters, "I'm sorry! Give me another chance to show you that I do care about you!" _Give me another chance to get you into my bed_, half of my heart calls while the other half is sincerely trying.

"Well you won't get any more chance!" She calls before she gets to the door, "I'm moving to France!"

Well _fuck_.

And I swear, just as a small, short waitress with matching short dark hair passes with a tray of food propped up in one hand I hear her say, "Asshole," under her breath.

**Well that didn't go as well as old Eddie boy anticipated. You know, fun fact, they weren't supposed to go out to dinner in this chapter but it kinda wrote it's way in… **

**Donate a review and get a smile!:) **

**Longer chapter this time to, tell me what ya think about that.**


	5. AN (Not bad)

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in like a month. I'll be back on normal schedule **_**soon **_**but I've gotten word that I'm going to be going to the Philippines for a month! Exciting, right? This story is still my baby and I'll be writing up chapters every week in no time! I'm just super busy right now with the real world:( **

**I'll try to write another chapter soon **_**before **_**I leave! I love you all and please pray that nothing happens to our plane in mid-flight! (I'm a bit hesitant in airplane travels)**

**Keep waiting!**


End file.
